


Рука помощи

by WN (W_N), WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, PWP, Some Humor, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29587899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W_N/pseuds/WN, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Summary: Навеяно внутрикомандным обсуждениемэтого.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Рука помощи

**Author's Note:**

> Навеяно внутрикомандным обсуждением [этого](https://i.ibb.co/G90sr1f/photo-2020-08-13-15-47-06.jpg).

— Это, конечно, не Райза, — досадливо протянул Джим, обращаясь к Маккою, когда остальная часть группы высадки разбрелась по планете, — но я уверен: тебе тут понравится.

Маккой осмотрелся. Джим выбрал не худшее место для отдыха, повсюду сновали пришельцы, а яркие вывески баров так и манили к себе.

— Я слышал, что здесь очень любят землян.

— Так мы тут не первые? — Маккой поднял бровь, не зная, печалиться или радоваться.

— И даже не сто двадцать пятые, — заливисто рассмеялся Джим. — С чего начнём?

— С чего угодно. Твоя идея — ты и веди.

Возможно, не стоило предоставлять право выбора Джиму, но в тот момент Маккой не хотел думать и взвешивать правильность собственных действий, поэтому молча пошёл за капитаном, и вскоре они оказались в одном из тех баров, где действительно очень любили землян. «Влюблённые в дьявола», — красовалась надпись на вывеске, а внутри был практически рай для души и для тела. В этом баре — или, скорее, борделе — можно было отыскать всё: от изысканных вин и коктейлей до приватных массажных комнат, от съедобных деликатесов до «кабинок разврата» для тех, кому невтерпёж.

Здесь явно подмешивали в напитки что-то не разрешённое на территории Федерации, но казалось, что никого это не волновало. Никого, кроме Маккоя.

— Джим, в том ликёре была какая-то химия.

— Ну и что?

— Кретин, я говорю о наркотиках, — зашептал Маккой Джиму в ухо.

— Боунз, расслабься. Мы не на службе, — тот потрепал его по щеке, подмигнул и умчался за очередной юбкой.

— Как же, расслабься… — буркнул Маккой, глядя в свой опустевший стакан. Хоть он и был не на службе, беззаботное отношение Джима к местным напиткам напрягало и заставляло прокручивать в голове сразу множество вариантов хреновых сценариев. Сам Маккой предпочитал сохранять трезвость ума независимо от количества выпитого. Но, похоже, на этот раз он просчитался. Ум был ясным, но появилась другая проблема: в узких форменных брюках стало предательски тесно, а его самого резко бросило в жар.

Леонард покрутил головой, расстегнул воротник своей форменки. Кислорода, конечно же, не прибавилось, а витавшие в воздухе ароматы неуклонно настраивали на секс.

— Что за чёрт…

Возбуждение становилось невыносимым. Самым верным решением было бы разыскать Джима и потребовать срочно вернуться на «Энтерпрайз», но у ветреного капитана наверняка были дела поважнее. Например, зажиматься в углу с длинноногой красоткой или на спор глушить абрикосовый сидр неизвестно с кем. Потому вариант отпадал сам собой.

Мысль о том, чтобы быстро перепихнуться с кем-то из посетителей бара, Маккой тоже отбросил. Не хватало ещё подхватить что-нибудь экзотическое. Оставалось последнее средство, и Маккой решил воспользоваться им сию же минуту, пока кто-нибудь из команды не застал его в столь неподобающем виде.

Туалетные комнаты прятались за перегородкой, отделяющей барную зону от приватных кабинок. Поначалу Маккой спутал двери и успел помешать сладкой парочке, которые были так рады компании, что он едва вышел оттуда живым.

К счастью, вторая попытка оказалась успешней.

Вся уборная состояла из нескольких ответвлений, больше похожих на лабиринт, чем на сортир. В левой части располагалось огромное зеркало шириной во всю стену и умывальники, правую занимали причудливые писсуары, а ровно по центру, петляя и путаясь, высился ряд ярко-желтых дверей. Маккой торопливо зашёл за одну из них, громко щёлкнул замком и с облегчением выдохнул, наконец-то оставшись с проблемой наедине.

Его член распирало от возбуждения, а на трусах уже выступало пятно, и, решительно сдёрнув их до колен, Леонард обхватил ствол ладонью и начал дрочить. От привычных ритмичных движений становилось полегче, но по-прежнему недостаточно, чтобы кончить и выпустить пар. Очевидно, та гадость в ликёре обладала особенным действием, и для полноценной разрядки надо было хорошо потрудиться.

Невдалеке заскрипела дверь: кто-то вошёл, и Маккой ускорился, одновременно зажав рот свободной ладонью, чтобы случайно не выдать себя. Но это было лишним: его уже рассекретили.

— Доктор Маккой, — голос вошедшего было тяжело не узнать. Чёртов Спок, угораздило же его заявиться сюда. — Я точно знаю, что вы сейчас здесь. Ваш сигнал нестабилен…

— Занято! — рявкнул Маккой, понадеявшись, что вулканец не станет ломиться в кабинку.

— Прошу прощения? Доктор, вам нужна помощь?

— Иди нахер! — Маккой постарался, чтобы посыл прозвучал достаточно грубо, но вместо этого из горла вырвался полузадушенный хрип.

— Вы уверены, что вам не нужна моя помощь? — продолжал настаивать Спок.

Леонард сделал вдох и прижался лбом к стенке кабинки. Вера в лучшее таяла на глазах.

— Спок, уйди, — простонал он не своим голосом, посмотрев вниз: туда, где рука всё ещё крепко сжимала член.

— Хорошо, доктор. Если вы на этом настаиваете…

Леонард слышал, как Спок потоптался за дверью и, вероятно, произведя какой-то нехитрый расчёт, медленно удалился. Хотел бы Маккой поступить так же. Но сперва следовало разобраться со стояком.

Убедившись, что Спок ушёл, Леонард вернулся к прерванному занятию. Стиснул пальцы, повёл ими вниз, обнажая головку и часто дыша. Пальцы ловко скользили по естественной смазке, жар в груди нарастал, и казалось, осталось немного…

— Извините, что снова вас отвлекаю, но я вынужден передать сообщение…

— Соо… что?! — Леонард слишком яростно дёрнул рукой — получилось болезненно — и, поморщившись, чуть сбавил темп. — У какого придурка хватило ума посылать тебя с сообщением?

Спок за дверью вздохнул, сделал пару шагов в направлении Леонарда и спокойно ответил:

— У капитана возникли какие-то трудности. Он срочно требует вас.

— Пусть подавится! Передай ему, что я занят. Это приказ.

— К сожалению, я не могу его выполнить. Кроме того, это вы подчиняетесь мне, а не я вам.

Этот зеленокровый ублюдок как будто бы издевался. А Маккой уже не был уверен, чего ему хочется больше: чтобы Спок наконец-то заткнулся и оставил его одного или же хорошенько встряхнуть остроухого и, может быть, даже дать ему в челюсть. Ситуацию осложнял лишь тот факт, что Маккой до сих пор был без штанов, значит, выйти и врезать ублюдку не получилось бы.

— Передай капитану, — подчёркнуто вежливо произнёс он, — что я занят и навещу его сразу, как только смогу.

— Боюсь, капитана такой ответ не устроит. Он ясно выразился, что хочет видеть вас срочно.

— Чёртов Джим… Спок, просто дай мне минуту и подожди… где-нибудь.

— Это приказ?

— Это просьба.

Спок развернулся и — Маккой точно слышал — с противным скрипом захлопнул дверь. Хорошо. Если никто не будет мешать, то за минуту он должен управиться.

Сосредоточившись на процессе, Леонард резво задвигал рукой. В этот раз в помещении была мёртвая тишина, нарушаемая только пыхтением Леонарда и ритмичными звуками, производимыми им.

Может, он зря отказался от помощи. В конце концов, он не слышал о случаях, чтобы от дружеской дрочки хоть кто-нибудь умирал. И даже то, что его со Споком едва ли можно было назвать друзьями, не останавливало разбушевавшееся воображение.

На считанные секунды Маккой представил, как пальцы Спока тугим плотным кольцом сжимаются вокруг его напряжённого члена, как деликатно и нежно Спок гладит головку, а уж если бы тот привстал на колени и взял его в рот…

— Доктор, минута прошла.

— Дьявол! Только не говори, что ты всё это время был здесь.

— Но вы только что сами это сказали.

— Что, и ты даже не возразишь? — ухватился за призрачную надежду Маккой.

— Это было бы нелогичным с моей стороны, — невозмутимо ответил Спок и так же безэмоционально продолжил: — Очевидно, что вы испытываете затруднения в удовлетворении своих физиологических нужд, поэтому я осмелюсь спросить ещё раз: вы уверены, что вам не нужна моя помощь?

— Чтоб тебя, Спок! — У Маккоя уже не было сил на идиотские споры. Если ушастый индюк так хотел поучаствовать, а уходить, наоборот, не хотел… — Но обещай, что это останется между нами, — на всякий случай попросил Леонард.

— Разумеется, доктор, вы можете на меня положиться.

Отперев замок и посторонившись, Маккой приоткрыл дверцу кабинки, дождался, пока Спок зайдёт внутрь, и снова щёлкнул замком, окончательно отрезая пути к отступлению.

— Вы позволите? — уточнил Спок, кивнув вниз, но не предпринимая пока никаких действий.

— По-твоему, я пустил тебя, только чтоб ты на него попялился? Или, может, окажешь уже свою хвалёную помощь?

Проигнорировав ворчливый маккоевский тон, Спок засучил рукава, повертел запястьями и сомкнул сразу обе руки на приподнятом члене. Пару раз пропустив его между сцепленных пальцев, разжал левую, переместил её на мошонку.

У Маккоя слегка помутнело в глазах. Чёртов гоблин был той ещё тёмной лошадкой.  
И он по-прежнему продолжал «помогать».

Его движения были быстрыми и отрывистыми, но в то же время тщательно выверенными, и Маккой едва мог скрыть своё восхищение.

— Где ты этому научился? — осторожно спросил он, стараясь сдержать тихий стон.

— Не думаю, что вы на самом деле хотите об этом знать, Леонард.

От непривычного обращения и тона, каким Спок произнёс его, по спине пробежал холодок. Что ещё скрывал сверхлогичный коммандер, притворяясь холодным вулканским бревном?

— Вам придётся довериться мне, — сказал Спок тем же бархатным тоном, не сбавляя темп и почти позволяя Маккою достичь кульминации.

У Маккоя мелькнула мысль попросить Спока сдвинуться вниз, воплотив в жизнь его, Леонарда, фантазию, но он быстро отбросил её за ненадобностью. Спок всё понял без слов. Он упал на колени и дёрнул его на себя, одновременно коснувшись губами головки.

Не в силах больше терпеть, Маккой застонал и, наконец отпустив себя, бурно излился в подставленный рот.

Ноги еле держали, дыхание окончательно сбилось. Леонард почти сполз по стене, но Спок вовремя подхватил его, не давая упасть и будто бы говоря, что всё в норме.

Добрых двадцать секунд тишины и молчания понадобилось Маккою, чтобы как-то прийти в себя и запоздало, но полностью искренне выдохнуть сбивчивое:

— Спасибо.

Спок кивнув, не посчитав нужным вербально ответить на благодарность, и первым покинул кабинку.

В общий зал они возвращались порознь. И напрасно Маккой выискивал Спока в толпе: того не было ни вдалеке, ни поблизости. Как сквозь землю он провалился, этот коммандер Спок.

Вспомнив вдруг о своём намерении навестить Джима, Маккой переключился уже на его поиски. Джим быстро нашёлся сидящим у барной стойки — в одиночестве, без компании, зато с сытой довольной улыбкой на помятом лице.

— Ну и зачем ты так срочно хотел меня видеть?

— А, ерунда. Я уже справился сам, — отмахнулся Джим.

— Вот и молодец. Кстати, — Маккой придал голосу нарочитой небрежности, — ты не знаешь, где сейчас Спок?

— Понятия не имею, — пожал Джим плечами. — Наверное, вернулся на «Энтерпрайз». Ты же знаешь, все эти тусовки не для него.

— Точно, не для него. Как и не для меня. Так что я тоже… пойду. Увидимся на корабле, Джим.

— Ага, давай, Боунз.

Маккой зашагал прочь, стремясь поскорее покинуть «Влюблённых в дьявола». Достаточно с него было и дьяволов, и влюблённых, и всяких других чертей.

— Маккой — «Энтерпрайз», поднимайте одного.

— Принято, доктор, готовьтесь к перемещению.

Маккой подождал, пока техник задаст координаты, а за миг до того, как сияние транспортатора охватило его, неожиданно понял: теперь он обязан узнать, что ещё так старательно прячет от мира их Спок.


End file.
